War Torn Towns
by cotesgoat
Summary: Tiva AU. In the midst of a zombie apocalypse, Tony is desperate to find Ziva. T/Z


Howdy there guys. I wont deny that I've done some pretty absurd fics for this fandom (ahem, Lady in Red, and other fics not posted on here), but this one is probably the strangest. It's, well, about, um... zombies.. Strange, yeah, but this is an apocalyptic fic, and it starts rather quickly. Like one second its all good, the next second, ZOMBAYS. heh, sorry about that, but it was simply easier to write it that way.

And, um, this fic is rated M. Some strong language usage, and some minimal graphic scenes, as well as some light adult content. So, if you are using the speak button on a mobile device, and your parent or teacher is around, then I suggest headphones or simply reading it as is. It's not too bad though, just saying as a precaution.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own NCIS or anything associated with it. I do, however, own a cactus. His name is Mr. Succulent. Nope, I wont tell you his first name. But, you can guess!

* * *

_"And now this land_

_means less and less to me without you,_

_breathing through it's trees at every turn"_

_- Hold On To What You Believe (Mumford and Sons)_

* * *

**I**t's a situation he doesn't know how to classify. In all his years of being a cop and a fed, he's never seen anything quite like what is unfolding before his eyes.

Tony DiNozzo tries to register what his eyes tell him. Sure, he's seen it before, in his beloved movies and the minimal amount of TV he's seen, but those were just movies, the undead wasn't real...right? He should believe he's going crazy. This situation? Surely something his mind created. But whatever his brain tells him is incorrect, _they are real, and they are coming. _

He is at the office, at 011:30 in the morning, going over some cold cases when it happens. McGee and Gibbs take the stairs to find Abby, and he tries not to think that he'll never see them again, but by now, the chances of survival are slim. His partner is missing, in the middle of the country, in Kansas. _Fucking Kansas, _he thinks. He remembers just two days ago, telling her that _he _would pick up Sasha Reddingham. _Fucking Sasha Reddingham. _Now, he wishes he had actually gone with her. Not because of the event that is unfolding before him, but because he just needs to see that his partner is okay.

The NCIS building is on lock down, but that doesn't stop the parade of zombies that crush down the barricades. Soon, only a handful out of the few hundreds are left, and the level of panic increases in Tony about 100%. The first thing on his mind is her. He needs to get to Kansas, or Iowa, or wherever the fuck she is now. He sends a quick, silent prayer to God asking for her safety, and his as well.

The streets are covered in blood, and unfortunate bodies (he avoids those. He's watched too many movies to know dam well what will happen to them.) He has his gun in his hand, and a knife in his pocket. It's not much, he knows, but enough to travel to the nearest store. Before he knows it, it begins raining. _How appropriate,_ he thinks, its the end of the world, and its _raining. _There's more civilians on the side of the road, and they scavenge around the stores. It's funny, he thinks, how the world is ending, but people are in some kind of dire need for money and the latest electronic. He finds a cell phone on the ground, the screen is broken, and there's only 3 percent battery left. He dials the all too familiar number of his partner, and waits in fear for an answer.

Its on the very last ring when she picks up.

_"Tony!" _He catches that she's out of breath, and fear radiates from her voice. _"What the hell is this?!" _

"Don't worry, Ziva, I'm coming to get you. Stay put, I'm coming, I promise."

_"Tony, I-" _the line is cut before she could finish. _Damn it, Damn it! _ He calls her name out several times, hoping desperately for her voice. He looks at the cracked, black screen, and sees his broken, saddened reflection. He presses the on button three times in bitter agony. The phone blinks twice, but all that's left is the dull, black screen.

He throws the cell to the asphalt and it shatters, but he can barely see it through the gushes of tears falling down his face. He refuses to think that's the last time he'll hear her voice. He can't stand the angst and pain flowing through his veins, but he continues his trek through the small crowd of rabid people.

He shoves his way past an old man, and he cant help but think about NCIS' grandfatherly medical examiner. He feels a pang in his heart knowing that he likely didn't survive. He hopes that he and his assistant managed to escape the wrath of the undead, and are helping the wounded.

Tony knows he shouldn't give much thought to who's alive and who's not, so instead he focuses on keeping himself alive just enough to travel to Kansas.

The outer limits of DC are gated, and he would used to pull out his badge and exit, but the badge is useless, as are the gates at this point, so the makeshift guards warn him not to leave. He, of course, doesn't listen, and steps outside the only barriers and safeness he knows.

He heads toward the forest. There's a likely chance there's more of those _things _roaming around, but there's less civilians, and more spots to off too. t was a stupid decision, he knows, but at this point, he's certain he's at least a little delirious, and well, that's his only excuse. And so, Tony begins his trek into darkness.

* * *

**AN: **this will likely have several chapters, but its really up to you guys. So, reviews would be great! (hint hint)

And for you guys who are wondering about Lady in Red, it _will_ have more chapters.


End file.
